This Love, This Hate
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: Bella is Sam's little sister. She lives with him and Emily on the reservation and knows nothing about the wolves. What happens when jealousy and imprinting come into the equation. Better than summary, I promise. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot...**

My name is Bella Uley and I was only seven months old when my father left. I don't remember anything because I was so young but my older brother told me stories about him and our mother from the times that he could remember. Our mother seemed to refuse to talk about our father, Joshua Uley, saying that he left because of me. Sam always kept contradicting her anger saying that she was wrong, but I knew that a small part of him believed her.

Sam was four years older than me and everyone on the Res knew that he took the big brother role seriously. Our mom grew depressed as we grew older and ended up killing herself on my twelfth birthday. Luckily the Res cops knew that Sam was responsible so they didn't separate us. Instead they helped him find a good job after he graduated so he could start paying for the house. He began working as the Auto Mechanic's apprentice and took over the business when he turned twenty.

Unfortunately for me, I was stuck with the label, "Sam's Little Sister." Wherever I went that was what everyone called me and I _hated_ it. I put up with it because I was the only family that Sam had and he was the only family that I had. Around a year after Sam began working for the mechanic he fell in love with Emily Young after he'd been dating Leah since he had began high school.

I stayed away from the other Res kids my age because I found no interest in socializing with anyone. I did spend time with Sam's friends, but they began staying away from the house when Sam changed. I knew he was getting into something because he cut his hair and began running around with nothing but shorts on in cold weather. I asked him about it once but he yelled at me to forget it, so I did.

Now, he began spending more time with Paul, Jared, Quil, and Jacob. They all cut their hair and copied Sam's image. He was gone all the time, but I didn't mind. I was focused on getting my diploma early so I could leave the Res. I didn't bother with telling my brother this because I knew he'd try and make me stay. There was nothing left here for me so I didn't have any reason to stay. I figured I could go up to Forks and work in the hospital there, get my C.N.A and scrape out a living.

I threw my pen onto my bed and stretched. I had been working on my final paper for the year when I heard the guys wrestling outside. I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs where Emily was baking. She always seemed to be cooking for the boys, like they had never eaten a meal before. "Hey Bella." Emily smiled, looking up from the cookbook propped on a butter container. "Sam asked me to make a chocolate cake for tonight's bonfire." she smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see why I can't go to this bonfire. Or any of the other ones that Sam goes to. I mean, I'm part of the tribe too, so why don't I get to go? And who's _this_ one for?" I ranted, yanking a can of pop from the fridge. I had never been able to attend the bonfires for any of the guys that Sam hang around. Hell, the only one I went to was for my eighteenth birthday, by force.

"This one's for Embry. The elders figured it was his turn. And as for why you can't attend, you will have to take that up with your brother. It's not my place to say anything." she shrugged, tossing me an apple. "Before you take off, will you stop by the store and pick up some more syrup. Tomorrow's my day to make the breakfast and we are fresh out."

"No problem, Emily." I took the five dollar bill from her and shoved it in my jeans pocket. I slipped my shoes on and jogged outside. I looked to where Sam was shoving Jacob as the others cheered. "Be back later." I yelled, walking toward town. It sucked that our house was the only one on the outskirts of town and a twenty minute walk to the main road. "Fuck me..." I groaned as I kicked rocks to make the walk seem less _boring._

It took me fifteen minutes while kicking rocks to make it to the main road and another five to make it to the Call's general store. I opened the door and quickly walked to where the maple syrup was stacked. The store was pretty empty so I could hear what was going on behind the counter. "Embry, don't you dare sneak out anymore!" I heard Ms. Call yell. "And see who's in the store. I have to go to the Clearwater's to see what Sue needs help with for the bonfire tonight."

"Sure mom!" I assumed it was Embry and I was right when I heard him walk through the door behind the counter. I didn't look up as I debated which type of syrup to buy. "Hey Bells. Emily send you?" he asked, tapping his finger on the counter. When I didn't answer, he began tapping his fingers to another tune. "I was wondering if I was going to see you at the, um, b-breakfast tomorrow?" he asked, voice wavering.

"Embry..." I glanced up, my eyes locking on his. After that, I don't remember thinking about anything except how dark and mysterious his eyes looked. "I-I...what?" I asked, shaking my head. "Sorry, I totally forgot what you asked."

"I don't remember." he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at me. "Um, go ahead and take the syrup to Emily. I'll pay for it." he smiled, entering the numbers into the cash register. "Bye." I heard him whisper as I left the store.

I shook my head again as I walked home. It took me nearly a half an hour to get home because I was thinking about what happened in the store. "What took you so long?" I heard Sam ask as I opened the front door. "I was about to send one of the guys to drive and get you." he laughed, punching Paul's arm. "Bells?" he asked when I hadn't answered him.

"I don't fucking know Sam. I just looked at Embry and something weird happened okay!?" I yelled, throwing the syrup bottle at the table and running to my room. I didn't feel like talking about it because I was confused myself and I knew that he was going to ask more questions that I had no answer to.

"Bella Marie Uley don't you dare talk to me like that!" I heard Sam yell from the other side of the door. I could picture him trying to not break down my door. "Please, open up and I can explain what's going on between you and Embry." he said calmly.

I could hear the key to my doorknob turning in the lock. "Stay out Sam!" I yelled, pushing my dresser up against the door. I also shoved my desk and bed frame next to the dresser so it would slow him down. I knew he could break through within minutes but I had to buy some time. "I want to be l-eft alone Sam. I don't want to t-alk to anyone!" I choked, falling on all fours.

"Bella!" I heard him yell, followed by a loud thud. "Paul, Jake, I need your help." I heard a few more thuds before watching as my door was forced open, making the other pieces of furniture move forward. I looked up as my eyesight blackened and saw my brother looking down at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot...**

I groaned as I opened my eyes and noticed a bright light shining in my face. "Finally!" I heard someone shout. I looked up and saw my brother and his friends in the room. They were standing by the back wall where the kitchen and the living room joined.

"Bells, you need to control your temper." I heard Paul laugh, followed by a _thwack_ and an "ow. What was that for, Emily?"

"Don't make fun of her temper when you can't control yours." she scolded. I smirked and sat up so I could see all of them clearly. "Bella, you have got to be hungry. You were out for a few hours." she sat beside me and handed me one of her delicious chocolate chip muffins. "Go ahead, the boys will wait until you're finished."

I took one of the muffins and scarfed it down then grabbed another and did the same. "I didn't make you guys miss the bonfire did I?" I asked, taking a third muffin and downing it. "'Cause I wouldn't want to do _that_." I scoffed, wrapping my arms around my knees. "I mean, it's not like I've ever gone to one so I wouldn't know the God damned importance."

"Bella, calm down." Sam whispered, walking over and sitting beside Emily. "I am not worried about the bonfire, which we didn't miss. And there are some things about the tribe that you can't know, okay. There are things that we have to keep a secret, but if my guess is right then you are going to find out soon. Just relax." he leaned over and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Guys, go ahead and go to the beach. I've got to talk to Bella. And, if you could send him in, please do." he kissed Emily before she walked over to the other guys and began talking to them.

"What is going on Sam? You've never kept secrets from me...not until now." I could feel my lip quivering and I knew that it was going to betray me. "If you're lying about something now, what else have you lied about in my life? Did dad even want me like you tell me he did? Or did he actually give me this wolf necklace before he left?" I asked, moving to the other end of the couch.

"You wanted to see me Sam?" I heard Embry's voice before I saw him enter the living room. It looked like he had been in one of the spare rooms. This time, I purposefully didn't look him in the eye. "Uh, h-hey Bella." he stuttered.

I heard him shift from foot to foot. "Embry, I asked you to come over because I think you imprinted on Bella today at the store. I am not one hundred percent on it because I don't know what either of you felt. Embry, I know you felt something shift when you laid eyes on her today. Can you describe it?" Sam asked, standing.

"Um, well, I dunno. I just saw her looking at the maple syrup and then she looked up and I forgot what I had asked her and I couldn't stop wondering how her eyes were so beautiful..." he whispered. When he said this I _had_ to look up, and when I did I saw that he was looking at me.

I tore my gaze from him and raised my eyebrow at my brother. "What's going on?" I asked quietly, tugging on a strand of hair. I began curling it around my finger as I waited for my brother's answer.

"Well Bells, you are coming to the bonfire tonight so wear something comfortable." he shrugged, standing. "Don't do too much while I'm gone. Leave the explaining to the Elders and make sure you're there early Embry. You are the star of the show tonight." he smiled, messing up my hair before jogging out of the house.

"Well, I am sufficiently confused." I stated before standing. "I guess we 'imprinted,' whatever the hell that means." I shrugged, walking to the stairs. "You gonna follow me and tell me what to wear to this thing or are you going to stand there with your mouth wide open, drooling." I smirked when he absentmindedly wiped his chin. "I was kidding. Come on." I grabbed his hand, which was really warm, and lead him to my room.

I laughed as he paused at my door. "I dunno..." he bit his lip before finally deciding to walk in. "Are you sure Sam won't mind?" he asked, leaning against the door frame as I opened my closet and threw out a few random outfits.

I shrugged as I contemplated what shoes I was going to wear. I didn't know if I should wear my regular tennis shoes or wear my hiking boots. "Help?" I asked, pointing to my dilemma. "Boots or tennis shoes?" he pointed to the latter and I threw the boots back into my closet. "Is it going to be extremely cold tonight or should I just go for a regular hoodie?"

"Bells, you should just wear whatever is comfortable to you. I'll make sure you stay warm." he answered, standing. "Plus, the fire will help with some of it. But I must warn you, what you're going to hear is important. It says what we are destined to do." he caressed my cheek before touching his forehead to mine.

I swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. "When does it start?" I asked, breathing heavily. I knew that I had _never_ felt anything like this before. I had to blink a few times to keep my eyes from watering because I had been staring into Embry's the whole time.

"It starts at six, when it gets dark." he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Sam is going to kill me for this." he smirked, pressing me up against a wall. It was then that I realized his intentions. My heart sped up as everything around us slowed down. I gasped as his lips touched mine for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot...**

I gulped as Embry pulled away from me. "Um..." he murmured, taking a step back. "I'm sorry I just felt this... _pull_--" I cut him off by pulling his head down and kissing him again. I liked, no _loved_ the feel of his lips on mine. It felt so..._right._

"Don't be sorry." I whispered, shakily, as I stepped away. I pushed the ends of my hair behind my ears and breathed heavily. I looked the clock and realized that it was almost time for us to leave. "Embry, we have to get going..." I hinted, shifting my eyes from him to the door. When he didn't get it I sighed. "I mean that I need to get dressed..."

"Oh..." he chuckled and walked into the hall, closing my door behind him. I could hear him tapping his foot outside and rolled my eyes. A typical "guy" move. It actually made me laugh. I pulled a pair of my jeans on and made sure they were clean before putting my black t-shirt on over them. I put my Hollywood Undead hoodie on and finished up with my black DC's. I opened my door and laughed when I saw Embry dancing. When he turned around, he jumped. "Sorry." he squeaked before clearing his throat. "You look..._amazing_."

"It's cool. I'm ready to go so...let's go." I grabbed his hand and lead him outside. "How're we going to get there?" I asked, looking around. I didn't see any car as I surveyed the yard. I bit my lip as I saw Sam's tools all over. I'd have to throw them at him later.

"I have my bike out back." he lead me around the house and I giggled when I saw a black motorcycle leaning against the house. "Hope you don't mind, I just got it fixed and was out testing it when Paul asked me to come over here." he explained, handing me the helmet that was sitting on the seat.

"Um..." I had no experience when it came to motorcycles and I knew that something would happen. "I might need help getting on it." I kicked the ground with my shoe and watched as he put the helmet on my head.

"It's like a horse. But hang onto me while we're going." he explained, sitting on the seat. I took a deep breath and copied his movements. Surprisingly, it wasn't uncomfortable. I wrapped my arms around his waist, waiting for him to start the bike and take off. "No worries. It's not that bad."

I jumped a little when he started the bike but smiled when we began to ride off toward First Beach. It was interesting watching the trees fly by as he steered the bike. I lost track of my movements as I saw a gray wolf running through the trees. My eyes widened as three other wolves joined the gray one. I stared as Embry stopped the bike. "Did you _see _those wolves?!?!" I yelled, taking off the helmet. "They were fucking _huge_!!!!!"

"Bella, calm down." he laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist. He lead me toward the beach. I looked over the cliff as he picked up his pace. "Everything will be explained tonight, Bells. I promise." I could see a grin cross his face as the bonfire pit came into view. "Billy and Sam will both explain it to you and each of us will tell you our parts."

He took his hand off my waist and locked his fingers in between mine. I smiled as he lead me toward the group of people gathered around the pile of woods. I looked at the water and saw Sam, Paul, and Jake surfing. "What's wrong with them?" I asked, pointing to the boys. "They'll catch a pneumonia!" I rubbed my temples and shook my head. I had so many questions that were unanswered and it was giving me a migraine.

I didn't get an answer from Embry. Instead, Billy wheeled himself over to where Embry and I were standing. "It's good to finally see you here, Bella." he smiled, taking my other hand and leading us to where he had been stationed before-the head of the fire pit. "Sue, Quil, this is Sam's little sister, Bella."

I waved to the woman and man then looked around, again. I hadn't expected it to be uncomfortable between myself and the "Elders," as Sam called them. I bit my lip as I glanced at the woods. I shook my head as I imagined a gray wolf looking at me through the trees.

"Hey Bells." I heard Paul breathe, making me jump. "Don't freak so much." he ruffled my hair as he walked to where Jake's sister, Rachel was sitting. I laughed as she pulled him onto the sand and smacked the back of his head. "Ouch babe." he pouted, sticking out his tongue.

"I didn't 'freak' Paul. You simply startled me." I informed him, sticking my tongue out at him. I snuggled into Embry's chest as everyone stared at me. "I'm only saying." I commented, shrugging my shoulders. I watched as Sam walked up, shaking his head to get the water off of it.

"Okay, so we're all here tonight for Embry. He has finally joined the pack. And I invited Bella here as well because Embry imprinted on her today. It is time for her to know the full legends and the truth behind them..." Sam said, throwing a few dry logs onto the fire.

"It is told that the Quileute men were originally spirit warriors, able to leave their bodies to defend their tribe, but when the last great chief, Taha Aki, merged his spirit with that of a wolf after Utlapa, a traitorous warrior, stole his body, the werewolves were created. They discovered that as long as a warrior chose to continue changing into his wolf form he would not age." Billy began, throwing a handful of salt into the flames.

I watched as Old Quil began another story. "This is the tale of the third wife's sacrifice. Taha Aki saw his third wife as his true mate and gave up his wolf form so that he could grow old with her. After he had grown old, women in the neighboring Makah tribe began to disappear. The Makahs suspected the Quileutes because of their magic, so Taha Aki charged his eldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, to find the culprit. Taha Wi took five other wolves with him to search the mountains, but sent half the pack home when the trail they followed led them too far north. Tahi Wi and his two brothers never returned. Taha Aki went to the chief of the Makahs in mourning, and enmity between the tribes ceased. A year later, the disappearances started again. The wolves agreed to help the Makahs, and this time they found a male cold one feeding from a maiden. Only one wolf survived the attack, Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife. The cold one was hard as stone, fast, and deadly, and Yaha Uta lost his two brothers in the fight. He brought the Cold One's corpse back to the village for the elders to see. The corpse tried to reassemble itself, so they set fire to it and separated the ashes into small bags, one of which Billy still possesses. The Cold One's mate came to the village seeking revenge and killed the last wolf protector, Yaha Uta, as well as many of the tribe. Taha Aki turned into a wolf again in order to fight her, but he was old and she was too strong. The third wife saw his struggle and stabbed herself in front of the Cold Woman to distract her with her blood. The third wife died, but thanks to her sacrifice, Taha Aki was able to destroy the female. Afterwards, Taha Aki stayed with the body of his wife for one day, as a wolf, then and then ran to the forest and never returned. Over time, the warriors only changed into wolves if Cold Ones came to the area. As long as there were only one or two, the pack stayed small." he finished, leaving me sitting with my mouth agape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot...**

_**This chapter is dedicated to the song "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship. It's the inspiration behind it.**_

_**Warning: Lemon in this chapter...**_

I looked around at all of the guys, sitting there. I was in shock, obviously. _Werewolves_? It had to be some sort of joke. "Bella??" I heard Sam mutter. I didn't bother looking up at him. "Bella, what's going on in your head?" he asked, moving so that he was in front of me.

"I was kept in the dark about my BROTHER being a werewolf and then I am 'imprinted' on by Embry and all of a sudden the Elders tell me that all of you guys are werewolves. What do you fucking _think_ is going on in my head?" I yelled, pushing away from Sam. I stood and jogged toward the water. I needed to clear my mind before going back and talking to any of them.

I sat on one of the pieces of driftwood and watched as the water reflected the moon's image. I listened as the waves crashed onto the beach and smiled at the familiarity. I remembered Sam teaching me how to swim in the ocean when I was younger, and then following him and his friends when they went cliff diving. When they caught me they would make me sit on the beach and wait for them to swim up. I sighed as I rested my head on my knees. I thought about what I had just found out. I was "meant to be" with Embry for the rest of my life. That part didn't bother me. What bothered me was that neither of us had a choice in it. "Deep in thought?" I jumped as Jake's voice penetrated the silence. "The group sent me to find you since they figured you would try to rip Sam's head off." he shrugged, sitting beside me.

"Why was this hidden from me?" I asked him, picking up handfuls of sand and tossing them away. "It makes me feel as though I'm not part of the tribe. Like I'm just an outsider." I whispered, tears on the brink of falling.

I looked up at him and saw that he was frowning. "You weren't allowed to know because we have to protect the tribe. The fact that we are werewolves has to stay a secret so the others don't go and gossip it to their friends. And as for why none of us guys couldn't, Sam ordered us not to. You see, Sam's the 'alpha' of the pack which means, when he gives us an order-we have to follow it. No matter what." Jake explained, laying back onto the wet sand. "Don't be too hard on him Bells."

"I can't promise anything." I mumbled, standing up. "I'm going for a walk. If anyone asks, don't tell them where I went." I told him, walking toward the tree line. I was sure that one of them would follow me, but it didn't matter. I still had to think things out. Sam didn't deserve my forgiveness just yet.

I walked around in the dark, thinking of ways to start the conversation with my brother. It wasn't as if I could just tell him I was okay with him being a werewolf. I picked up a large tree branch and broke it across the trunk of an oak tree. The resulting _crack_ made me smile so I hit the branch against the tree again.

When I had broken the branch I continued my walk. There wasn't much to the forest at night but it did have a magical quality to it. It seemed as though everything was alive. I kept walking until my legs began threatening my body by shaking. I curled up on the ground as the rain began falling. It wasn't the fact that I was lost that had me frightened. It was the fact that I didn't know what was in the forest, other than a pack of giant wolves that consisted of my brother, imprint, and the other Res boys.

I shivered as it began to rain harder. I didn't even know what time it was. The last thing I remembered, before passing out, was a pair of eyes looking at me from the shadows...

* * *

I sat up, quickly, when I heard howls. I glanced around and saw that I was on an unfamiliar couch, covered with a large stack of blankets. I tried to place myself, but failed miserably. I rubbed my head, trying ease the throbbing headache. "We almost lost her, Jacob." I heard someone whispering. "Why didn't you tell us where she went, or stop her?" the person asked, voice growing.

"I couldn't!" I heard Jake reply. "It was the exact feeling you get when ordered by an Alpha, Sam. When Embry asked me I couldn't say or do anything concerning where she went." he explained. I could hear a glass break and groaned.

I threw the blankets off of me and walked to where the voices were coming from. "Hey guys." I smiled, noting that it was only Sam, Jake, and Jared. "Why all the yelling?" I asked, pulling myself up so I could sit on the counter.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were going into the woods?" Sam asked, eyes burning holes into mine. "And how were you able to order Jacob around when you aren't a wolf?"

"I wanted to be alone and I didn't order him. I just told him to not tell any of you guys because _someone_ would end up bugging me. And how the hell do you know that I'm not a wolf? What makes _you_ the one to decide that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at my brother. "Where the fuck am I anyway?"

"You are at Embry's. He insisted that you rest here. He's in the store, working for his mom right now. But we are going home to discuss your punishment for running away." Sam grabbed my arm and lead me out to his car.

"Fuck off Sam." I told him, pulling my arm away. "I'm not going to let you boss me around anymore. I may have been naïve before, but now that I know what's going on, you can't treat me like one of your wolves." I watched as he growled and slammed the car door.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Do you think that I _enjoy_ punishing you when you get in trouble?" he asked, gritting his teeth. I could tell that he was having a hard time keeping his anger in check. "I hate it when I have to punish you because it reminds me of our father. You think you were deprived because I didn't tell you about the wolves, but what about me, huh?" he asked. "Joshua left when I was just a kid and then mom killed herself six years ago, because she couldn't handle taking care of _you_. Do you realize that I had to grow up to take care of you long before I was ready? But I didn't complain. I did what I had to." he yelled, making me take a few steps back.

"So I have made your life miserable..." I whispered, looking down. Without another word I turned away from him and began jogging toward Forks. I knew that he was going to come after me, and that he was probably faster, but I didn't care. I needed to be away from it all for awhile. It took me a half an hour to get to Forks City limits and another twenty to make it to the main road.

There was nothing too important that I had to do, but I could look around and meet some new people. I shuffled along the sidewalk as everyone bustled around me. It was as if I didn't exist to any of them, and I didn't care. I walked around until I found my way to a park where people were sitting with each other and dogs ran around, playing with whatever toys their owners were throwing.

I sighed as I sat on one of the benches in the middle of a grove of trees. My attention wasn't on anything around me. It was on what Sam had said. My mom really didn't want me, and I suppose neither did my dad. And since Sam was mad at me for making him "grow up," he resented me. I felt the tears fall and I didn't make any move to wipe them away.

After awhile, I stood and walked until I found a convenience store. I quickly walked in and pulled out my wallet. I smiled when I saw three twenty dollar bills in it and tugged out my fake id. I'd learned how to make one after studying my license for months. I only had another three years to wait to buy alcohol legally, but I figured, why not get it earlier. I walked down the liquor aisle and grabbed three bottles of José Cuervo and walked up to the register. I handed the man my id when he asked for it and smiled inwardly as he accepted it. I paid for my alcohol and carried the bag outside.

I walked until I reached the Res limits and walked into the woods, intending on getting lost. When I had successfully become disoriented, I found a place to sit down and opened the first bottle. It only took me a few minutes to down it and begin the second one. By that time, everything was beginning to sway. I smiled as I kept gulping down the amber colored liquid.

By the end of the second bottle, I was long gone. I couldn't see clearly and the rain had begun to beat down with heavy drops. I giggled as the water hit my skin. In moments I was drenched. I didn't bother moving. I was already going to be wet and cold so why hurry? I opened the third bottle and took a large swig. "Fuck them a-all." I hiccuped, taking a second gulp. "They, they, they are usheless." I threw one of the empty bottles and laughed when the glass shattered. My thoughts began straying from Sam to Embry. I smiled as I imagined him, without a shirt, at the bonfire. I took a few more gulps of my tequila and looked around.

There was something off about my surroundings. I stood up, wobbling, and squinted into the darkness. I couldn't see anything so I staggered in a random direction, hoping to find the road. It took me a few minutes to set a decent pace, that I could handle, and I kept walking. As I walked, I heard leaves crunch and twigs snap behind me. This made my heart start pacing and sweat poured down my neck. "_Bella....._" I heard something whisper, making me gasp.

I kept stumbling, tripping over a few roots. "No!" I yelled, half-jogging, half-walking. "No, no, no!" I doubled over, throwing up. I fell into a small valley and rolled to a stop by a tree. I looked up at the sky and noticed that the moon wasn't out. I shivered as I listened, waiting for whatever was following to pounce. I heard heavy breathing and began panicking. "Don't hurt me!" I yelled, shaking my head as the breathing got closer.

I watched as a large figure emerged from the trees at a quick pace. "Bella..." I heard it whisper as it kept walking. "Bells." I looked up when it had reached my tree and saw that it was Embry. "I've been so worried." he whispered, sinking onto his knees and pulling me into his chest. "Where have you been?" he asked, tilting my chin so I was looking up.

"Sam's fault..." I answered, pulling away. I sat at the base of the trunk, looking at him. "I love you, Embry." I looked up at him through my eyelashes and blinked. Before I knew what I was doing, I had him pinned onto the ground and was kissing him.

"Bella.." he mumbled, kissing me back. "I love you too." he cupped my cheeks, making them turn red from the heat.

"I want you." I slurred, pulling my hoodie and shirt off. I guided his hands up so they were on my chest and smiled when he began molding my breasts, through my bra. I moaned and and quickly removed my pants.

"Are you sure?" he asked, moving so that I was laying beneath him. "Because I want you to be sure that this is what you want..." he rambled. Instead of answering, I pulled his head down and kissed him.

He kissed a trail from my mouth to my ear, then down to my neck. I moaned at the contact and pulled at the waistband of his shorts. I slid them down with my legs and grinned as his hips involuntarily bucked forward. I lifted my hips as he pulled my panties off and helped him when he had trouble with the hook on my bra.

I smiled when he lifted me up and put our clothes underneath me. When I was back on the ground, I hooked my leg around this thigh and pulled him closer to me. I could tell that he was ready, from the way he was sucking my neck. He lifted my arms above my head and kissed me as he plunged into me. I let out a groan of pleasure and arched my back. I dug my nails into his back as he began moving and lifted my hips to match his thrusts.

I could feel the effects of the alcohol wearing off but paid no attention to it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held him to me as he kept moving. He dipped his head and nibbled on my ear, making me gasp. My body shivered as the sensation moved into my lower belly. "Faster." I whispered, knotting my fingers in his hair. He grunted as he complied, moving so his mouth was around my breast.

By that time, I was already climbing toward my climax. I began moving faster against him and dug my nails into his scalp. "_God.._" he moaned, thrusting harder. "I can't hold out much longer." he whispered against my skin.

I couldn't speak as my orgasm washed over me. My body shook as Embry began slowing down. I laid there, breathing heavily as I watched him climax. When he was spent, he gently laid beside me and pulled me into him. "So warm..." I whispered, burrowing into his hold. I had only just started becoming aware of the rain pelting us and the cold wind blowing.

"Come on Bells. We have to get you someplace warm." he pulled me up and helped me get dressed. I smiled as he stuffed my bra and panties into the pocket of his shorts and shook my head. I leaned into his side as he lead me out of the forest, toward the Res. "I know what you and Sam were fighting about." He started as we reached the road. "I talked to my mom and she said that it would be fine with her if you wanted to stay with me."

"Thank you Embry." I smiled, getting into the waiting car. I hadn't noticed it before, but it looked as though he had borrowed it from Jake. "That would be perfect since Sam made me mad." I was still a little tipsy, since alcohol made me drunk early, but let me sober up faster than anyone else that I knew. I stayed curled up next to him until we reached his house, since the heater in the car seemed to be broken.

When we got to his house, Mrs. Call was sitting in the living room, phone in hand.

_**So, below are the lyrics to "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship. If you want to listen to the song while reading, feel free. But I thought I would include the lyrics so you guys could (hopefully) see how the song influenced this chapter. Thank you to the reviewers. They make my day. I'm hoping to get more reviews than three for this chapter because I made it extra long. A whopping six pages typed while the others were usually only one and a half. Hope you enjoy.**_

_You were a problem child_

_Been grounded your whole life_

_So now you running wild_

_Playing with them good girls_

_No that ain't your style_

_You think your hot shit_

_You cool, I love it, I love it_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine_

_Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_I've been hypnotized_

_The city's your playground,_

_I watch you take a bite_

_At 5am roaming in the streets_

_Drunk all night_

_You think your hot shit_

_You cool, I love it, I love it_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine_

_Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo_

_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_If you're dancing up on tables_

_You go you go, you got it girl_

_Say that you're unstable_

_You go coco, you got it girl_

_Dancing up on tables_

_Say that you're unstable_

_You're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot mess_

_Haha haha ha we're singing hell yes_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)_

_Hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)_

_Hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot...**

_"Come on Bells. We have to get you someplace warm." he pulled me up and helped me get dressed. I smiled as he stuffed my bra and panties into the pocket of his shorts and shook my head. I leaned into his side as he lead me out of the forest, toward the Res. "I know what you and Sam were fighting about." He started as we reached the road. "I talked to my mom and she said that it would be fine with her if you wanted to stay with me."_

_"Thank you Embry." I smiled, getting into the waiting car. I hadn't noticed it before, but it looked as though he had borrowed it from Jake. "That would be perfect since Sam made me mad." I was still a little tipsy, since alcohol made me drunk early, but let me sober up faster than anyone else that I knew. I stayed curled up next to him until we reached his house, since the heater in the car seemed to be broken._

_When we got to his house, Mrs. Call was sitting in the living room, phone in hand._

* * *

"Hello Bella." She smiled, looking at me with a warm smile. "Your brother is on the phone. He sounds really worried about you." she stood and handed me the cordless phone and lead Embry out of the room.

"Hello?" I asked, tapping my foot. "Sam, I don't want to hear you try and get me to come home. I'm staying with Embry... His mom said it was alright. Now you don't have to worry about me." I told him before pressing the 'end' button. I walked into the kitchen, where I could hear Embry and his mother talking. "Um..." I began, blushing a little. "I thank you immensely for allowing me to stay here." I told Mrs. Call as I handed her the phone. "If you want, I can care for the house while you and Embry are working, or... or I can work for you to repay you..." I whispered, lacing my fingers with Embry's when he grabbed my hand.

"Bella, it's no trouble. I don't expect you to earn your living while your here. You are welcome to stay as long as you like." Mrs. Call pulled me into a hug, making my arm stretch behind me. "Now, get to bed because we have a lot of work to do in the store. It's inventory day!" she announced, making Embry groan. "No complaints mister." She wagged her finger in front of Embry's face, making me laugh.

"Goodnight ma." Embry kissed her cheek and lead me upstairs. "And I get my beautiful imprint all to myself." He whispered, kissing my neck. He picked me up and carried me to his bed, pulling me on top of him as he fell onto his mattress. "I love you." he whispered, kissing me. "And I want you for all of eternity."

"Embry... I l-love you too." I buried my head in his neck, blushing. "I am so tired." I yawned, rolling over so that I was laying on the bed and not on top of him. "You're so warm..." I whispered as I pulled his blanket over me. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was out...

* * *

_I became aware of my surroundings as they became lighter. I knew that I was in the forest because of the trees and the rain that was dropping from them. "Hellooooo....?" I called, listening to my voice echo. "Is anyone there....?" I yelled, looking around. "Anyone....? Please answer me!" I couldn't help but feel as though something _bad_ was going to happen. In the distance, I saw a tall silhouette walking toward me. "Who are you?" I asked, walking toward it._

_"My dear child..." he whispered, holding out his right hand. "My name is Taha Aki. I want to tell you what your destiny is." he smiled as I held out my left hand and touched his palm. "Child, you are not like your brother. Samuel is one of the wolf descendants while you are of another race entirely. It is said that vampires and werewolves are enemies but the true beings of the race mate to make a hybrid species. Child, you are of the few that are called Pyres. The Pyres are an almost extinct race that needs to be replenished. Our Ancestors have placed you with Embry because you both have the Wolf gene and you will make near perfect Pyre children. This is why you were able to control Jacob. You _are_ the true Alpha of the Quileute Pack because of your Breed. Sam will have to step down once you transform into your Pyre state."_

_I looked at Taha Aki, confused. "What exactly does a 'Pyre' look like?" I asked, sitting cross-legged on the ground._

_"A Pyre," he began, "has four forms. A human form, which allows the person to interact with regular society. A wolf form, which is the same was the Wolf Pack on the Reservation. A vampire form, which allows you to become like the supposed 'enemy.' And a Pyre form which is a wolf that has the body structure of a vampire, and is stronger than all of the other species." he finished, pulling out his pipe._

_"I am confused. Why was I chosen to be a Pyre and not Sam?" I asked, pulling my knees up to rest my chin on them. "And who in my ancestry mated with a vampire?"_

_"I am not allowed to tell you anymore about your past, child. Now, you must awaken and tell your imprint of your discovery."

* * *

_I bolted up, sweat drenching the front of my shirt. "Fuck..." I whispered, breathing deeply. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I looked around and saw that Embry was passed out. I stood up and paced around the unfamiliar room as I thought about the dream...or prophecy...that I'd had. I was already tired from drinking too much in the woods and having sex for the first time in a long time so I shook my head and crawled next to Embry. I snuggled up to him and breathed in his scent. I could tell that he was having a good dream because he let out a low growl every few seconds.

I giggled as he ran his hand up his chest and moved so that I could see him better. As he slept, he moved his hand farther up then, when they reached his hair, he pulled at it. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. I pulled the blanket around me and fell into an uneasy sleep while Embry slept soundly beside me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot…**

**A/N: So I decided to update since SOMEONE finally reviewed for it. It seems that nobody reads my stories anymore and if they do they don't leave reviews. So here's an ultimatum. The person that gives me the most reviews (on any of my stories) gets a one-shot dedicated to them. That means that I have to see your screen name multiple times… And no, you cannot just put in "I liked it…" I'd like it to be more than one sentence. And when this happens, I will private message you and ask you what story/characters you want it to be from and the events that you want in it. **

**Now, let's get to the story…**

Bella POV

I woke up after awhile, feeling a light fluttering against my lips. I opened my eyes to see Embry above me, kissing my lips. "Finally…" he whispered, smiling as he moved so that I was on top of him. "I was wondering when you'd wake up."

I grinned at him as I moved so that my head was level with his. "I had a nice dream…after the first one." I answered, sticking my tongue out. "The first one I had was really weird. I dreamt of Taha Aki and he told me that I was a Pyre- a creature bred when a vampire and a werewolf mate… And apparently I have like four forms." I was so excited that I was almost bouncing on the bed. I had more control than that though.

"Interesting… I don't think I've ever heard of that." he raised his eyebrow at me and I scrunched my nose. "The only people that would know are Sam and the Elders…and I take it that you still don't want to see Sam?" he asked, pulling me to him so that I was barricaded to his chest by his arms. When I nodded my head he sighed. "Bells, I think you should go easy on him. I mean, he is your brother…"

I glared, "so you _don't_ want me to stay here even though last night you said I could?" I half-yelled, pulling away from him. "I tell you that I had a dream that had Taha Aki in it and you think I'm nuts!" I jogged from his room and downstairs to the kitchen where I could hear his mother cooking. "Hello Mrs. Call." I smiled as I entered the kitchen.

"Hello Bella." she smiled, handing me a plate of hot pancakes. "How was your sleep?" she asked, sitting at the opposite end of the table. "I heard you wake up last night. I hope your dream wasn't too bad.""No it wasn't bad… I just woke up because what happened in it was that Sam, um, gave me up to this _thing_ and it was so real.." I lied. I figured that she didn't know that her son was a werewolf and I didn't want to get anyone into trouble. It was wrong of me but I had to do it for the sake of 'our' secret. I ate my pancakes in silence as Mrs. Call went back to cooking breakfast for Embry. I could sense that she liked having someone in the house, other than herself, that didn't eat nearly ten helpings of everything and was _still_ hungry afterward. It made me laugh internally as I thought about Embry eating her out of house and home. I guess it was good that they owned a store as the fore-front of their home.

I washed down my pancakes with some water before going outside. I was still upset with Embry and I could hear him talking to his mom in the kitchen. It wasn't long before he found his way outside and to where I was sitting. "I'm sorry." he said, picking me up. "I didn't mean to offend you and of course I want you here with me. I was just saying that Sam didn't mean what he said about not wanting to have to become an adult; but having it forced on him anyway. I know it was hurtful of him; but give him another chance."I closed my eyes and reveled in the fact that Embry's body was so warm and cozy. I thought about what he said but I knew that my anger and hurt for what Sam said wouldn't go away, no matter how much Sam apologized or tried to make up for it. I kept my eyes closed as Embry began to hum in my ear. The gentle vibrations of his throat ran through my spine and made me shiver.

"I guess I could _talk_ to Sam. I mean, he can explain why he said what he did and I can tell him about my dream."

I could tell that Embry was happy with my decision because it was mainly his idea. I rolled my eyes as his ego inflated when I gave him a huge kiss before dragging him away from his mom's house to my brother's. The walk wasn't as long because after a few minutes Embry put me on his back and jogged through the streets. I giggled because I had imagined him being a horse, instead of a wolf.

When we got there, Emily was in the garden and I could see Sam in the kitchen. It looked like he was sneaking a piece of Emily's dessert. Emily always made the best desserts for after dinner. And Sam always tried to take bites of it without her noticing. "Hello Em." I said as I slid off of Embry's back." I could tell that she was surprised to see me because she had jumped and dropped her bucket of water. "I have to talk to Sam…" I explained, trying to keep my face neutral.

She lead Embry and me inside and yelled at Sam when she saw him sticking his finger in her chocolate pudding. "Bella has to talk to you." she said, glaring at him when she saw the chocolate stains on his lips. "And you'll pay for that one later mister."

"What's up sis?" Sam asked me, picking me up and giving me a crushing bear hug. "I was afraid you would never come back to see me." I could hear Embry's low growl as Sam refused to put me down until I finally bit his arm.

"I had a dream of Taha Aki…" I began, biting my lip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I ain't Stephenie so don't sue me!**

I had only just finished telling Sam of my dream when he picked me up and hugged me. I slacked my body against his as Embry began growling. "Oh shut it!" Emily whispered, smacking his arm. "They're reconnecting." she sat down and watched us hugging. "Hon, are you two staying for dinner?" she asked me when Sam had, finally, put me down.

When I nodded, Sam led me to the couch so we could sit together. "I'm sorry for overreacting." he whispered, tears at the corners of his eyes. "I just…can't believe that you're so grown up already and now I have to deal with you getting married to one of my friends…" he kept babbling until I put my hand on his.

"Sam, it's okay. I overreacted too and I think that we can start all over and just be happy again." I told him, putting my head on his shoulder, like I used to when I was younger. "Besides, I guess I'm going to need help from the elders to get this thing under control." I smiled. "Plus I'm sure that they know more about Pyres than anyone else."

I could feel Embry's hand on my leg as I laid on Sam. I had really missed my brother and it had been a while since we'd actually fought. Our small squabbles only lasted for about an hour but this had not been small in the least. It had been huge and I think we just needed a longer cool-down time.

I stayed on the couch between Sam and Embry while we all watched a television show. It was something that I found stupid so I didn't pay too much attention to it. Near the end of it, Emily came in and announced that dinner was done. This seemed to trigger a few nerves in the others' brains because soon Paul, Jared, and Jake were storming in the house. Sam ordered them to sit down and Embry and I sat at two seats of the table while Emily put the food down. The boys waited for Em and I to fill our plates, then each of the dug in.

Paul and Jacob seemed to be having a competition as to who could eat the most hamburgers and Sam, Jared, and Embry were placing their bets. Emily and I ate our food as normally as possible before standing up and going to her "crafts" room. Sam had built it when they first got engaged because she liked to make things with her hands.

She and I were working on a quilt for Sam's birthday and Emily helped me with my half when I needed it. It was a scene of a black wolf at a river, with a young woman petting its head. Now, after finding out that my brother turned into a werewolf, I could see the resemblance of him and I in the blanket. I raised an eyebrow at Emily who just smirked as she began sewing on another patch.

We worked together for a few hours while Sam held "official" pack business in the living room. I also understood why the craft room was sound proof because whenever he would have the pack over, I would be herded in here to do another project. Throughout the time that I had been kept away, I made a few of Sam's work shirts, some socks, a pair of gloves, a few hats, and for Christmas I had made each of the boys their own leather bracelets that each had a different animal on it with a matching leather necklace.

Paul's had a bear on it, Sam's had a wolf, Jacob's had a fox, Jared's had a rabbit, Embry's had a snake, and Quil's had a buck. They each had blushed when I gave it to them and I grinned when each of them had put their gifts on. I hadn't known that Embry had not phased at that point but had just been tagging along with Jake, but I was glad that he had.

I had no idea what made me do it but after I was pulled out of my memory, I took the blanket from Emily's hands and I threw it into the corner. "I want to do something else." I told her, legs shaking. "I don't want to work on that right now." I pulled out a medium sized ring and began winding some leather around it. I then took some twine and made a beaded pattern on it before winding the twine around the leathered ring. I had made a dream catcher with a purple and blue beaded flower pattern.

Emily sat across from me, silent, as I kept working on my dream catchers. By the time that Sam had said it was alright for us to come back out, I had made ten. Sam took them and hung them around various places in the house, for our protection.

I didn't think they'd be needed, but I also didn't know why I had made them.


End file.
